Origin of the Halo games
by Admiral Toto
Summary: How did oddball, assault and king of the hill become created in our beloved game? When and where did these game variants become created and enacted? This story tells of all the events that have began the traditions of strategy and gore. R &R!
1. Introduction to the games

Introduction

Oddball. King of the Hill. Assault. These games were not just created from the creative mind to give us different variants of fun. They were once real battles that happened during the existence of the Covenant and humans. These were decisive fights that determined the dominant species, saved millions of lives, and took the honor of the enemy while keeping one's own. Over time, they evolved and were given different names and objectives to commercialize their appeal and become popular with the community. But these documents will expose the truth and the reasons behind each so that we will understand and appreciate the warriors that have fought and died playing these games to achieve their goals.

**Oddbal**l " Skull of Enlightement" During the building of the Covenant, the Elites and Brutes are sent to find the skull of the great Torashun and bring it to the Prophets as an artifact. Searching in the dark jungles of portals the two sides steadily grow into competition as they attempt to find the skull and bring it through the portal back to the Prophets.

**Assault**- " The siege of Hull Castle" The marines and Hell-jumpers must penetrate and destroy a makeshift base that the Covenant have created on Halo. The base is on one of the highest hills and watches over the damaged Pillar of Autumn. With only two nuclear bombs with them, the marines must use stealth and speed to arm and plant the bombs into the base to achieve domination.

**Juggernaut**- " The Hunted Heretic" A heretic has taken one of the sacred emblems of the Prophets and has gained unbelievable strength. A spec ops team of Elites and grunts must hunt and kill the Heretic before he escapes.

**King of the Hill**- " King of the MAC" The Covenant have launched another assault upon Reach. The Master Chief and his team of marines must defend the MAC guns and the operators from the Covenant ground troops as they continued to land in the sector and attempt to sabotage the gun.

**Territories**- " Control of the Cannons" In High Charity two groups of ships are entering into the docking bay: One full of Flood and one full of Covenant. The allied group of humans and Covenant must take over as many of the four turret towers to control the main cannon and determine which group of ships will land.

**Capture the Flag**- want a story for this one? Send me a plea in a review and I will probably write it. Five reviews for it will definitely get the job done.

With no pain, comes no game

Warriors came, achieved their fame

Glory gotten, another win

Let the ultimate games begin


	2. CTF Hostilities

Note: I have decided with the amount of reviews in such a short amount of time, I shall begin writing the origins of the CTF. I hope it appeases to your liking and that it actually makes sense. And interesting. Really interesting. Enjoy and R&R! I like opinions and criticism, so give me what ya got kids.

Folsanee clacked his mandibles in nervousness as he walked down the halls of High Charity. He had been summoned by the high council to have a meeting. And he had much reason to be nervous.

He had seen what had happened to those who had failed the Prophets during their holy missions. He flinched at the thought of his head being on a pike or to be brutally executed in front of his comrades. His fears had almost come true after his last mission.

As a gold field commanding Elite, he and his team had been sent to fight the (drones) on the swamp lands on the planet Yeberek during the Holy crusade. His team had been overwhelmed by the enemy and he had been forced to retreat to one of the Spectors. Using its plasma gun, he had single-handely cut down the (drones) and brought the rest into submission. Upon returning to High Charity, he had been summoned by the Prophets to a meeting. His huge casualty list of KIA and his lone retreat caused him fear that would lead to his execution.

The Prophets however, had thought of his actions as courageous and distinguished. Instead of punishing him, they had given him the greatest honor of all, to become the next Arbiter. Ever since, he had worn the embroidered armor with pride that even made a fleet commander nod to him in respect.

However, as his feet brought him closer to the council chambers, his heart began to race. Had they changed their minds of his former actions and deemed them cowardly? Would he lose his honor and be sentenced to death? These questions skimmed through his mind as he reached the chamber doors and pushed them open.

It was a small chamber. In the center was a round platform embellished by a symbol representing the Gods. Two minor Prophets flanked the High Prophets, who's age was shown through the wrinkles of their skin.

" I am here at your bidding High Prophets of Love, Tranquility and Deceit."

" Ah, Folsanee," chirped the Prophet of Love. " Do not look so nervous. We bring you only news of what is next to come for our great salvation."

A sigh of relief issued from Folsanee's mandibles. As long as the Prophets were not angry with him, this meeting wouldn't be so bad.

" Folsanee," croaked the Prophet of Deceit. " As one of the highest ranking Elites in our service, we have given you the grand honor of defeating the heretics led by Rolandee. They have been nipping at our buds for too long."

Folsanee's heart sank. Of all the missions, why must he be sent to kill one of his former best friends?

" We know this may be hard for you," purred the Prophet of Tranquility. " But not only will you squash the bug that is hindering us from achieving our goals but you shall prove your loyalty to us once again. You will be one of the greatest Sangheili ever!"

" As to business," croaked Deceit. " We have assigned two different teams to ensure your success. Here is the fleet commander who will be in your service."

A silver Elite emerged from the doorway to the left of the Prophets. He was much taller and muscular than the normal Elite, and on his hip dangled a plasma sword. He bowed, and spoke in a deep rumbling voice.

" Mulandoor, at your service. I shall do what I can to help us fulfill this mission."

" And," continued Deceit. " We have a specs ops leader who will help you in quite a few tight spots."

A shorter Elite emerged from the right doorway. His armor shined over a glistening black and he also carried a plasma sword, as well as a plasma rifle and a pouch of grenades.

" I am Turanovee, and I shall do what I can to assist you," the Elite said.

Though he spoke with respect and politeness, Folsanee could not help but notice the contempt that lit his eyes as he glanced over at Mulandoor. As Mulsandoor turned his eyes upon the black Elite, a tension seemed to fill the room in front of Folsanee. This was not going to be easy.

" With the provided help from both teams, your mission is to infiltrate the Heretics headquarters at one of the Forerunner facilities. You will kill every single heretic except for Rolandee. The Prophets would personally like to have him captured alive if possible. If he resists, as most Sangheili would no doubt do, you may dispose of him."

" However," added Tranquility. " It is far from being even considered a hard task. You have been sent because of the dangers of this mission. You know that all Arbiters are sent on suicidal missions to change the outcome or give us your corpse. This is no exception."

" These heretics are no mere soldiers. Their usage of the Forerunner technology and enhancements have made them killing machines. Even an Unngoy may pose as a threat to you. Your mission is not only suicidal, but possibly in vain. However, we have discovered their weakness."

"It is their pride," said Happy. " Their pride is far more dear to them then their lives. And the fruit of their pride, is not their warriors, but their symbol."

" Their flag is one of the faults that can crumble this society and stop Rolandee in his tracks. Stealing their honor is the main objective. Once you do this, the heretics will have nothing to base their pride on, and then they shall fall."

" However, the rules of this game apply to you as well. You must carry your own flag of honor and have it brought to the facility and back. Your flag will have the symbol of the Prophets. It is not only to ensure Rolandee's loss of honor, but to ensure your loyalty to our cause. A true soldier will carry his honor of his masters to the enemy and back without loss. That is a true great warrior. I hope you will succeed for your own sake, and let the Gods be with you."

The Prophets disappeared as the platform brought them up to the higher levels of the city. Folsanee looked at both of the Elites. This was his chance to gain great glory, to be one of the remembered in the story of the Great Journey.

It was also his chance to meet death personally.


	3. CTF Team spirit

CTF A Parting of Ways 

As the Prophets disappeared, Mulandoor turned to Turanovee. " So, the great spec ops commander gains honor and his reputation in the Covenant by going invisible and sneaking around others, stabbing in the back. How honorable."

Turanovee growled. " We do not commit those acts often and at will. We fight impossible odds and always succeed, even with heavy casualities. My unit is always faced with higher odds, yet we never back down."

Folsanee stared at both Elites. What event put such a rift between these two?

" And what do you do Mulandoor? You may rank slightly above me, yet you spend most of your time safe on cruisers and battleships coordinating attacks with your already made meals. You know little of our battles and losses."

" I did not get this rank by pure coordination and strategy!" retorted Mulandoor.

" I have had my share of battles as well!"

The two Elites continued arguing until Folsanee decided that it was enough. " Quiet!" he commanded. The two Elites instantly stopped their bickering to face their new leader. Though both had extremely high ranks, all accoladed and praised the Arbiter as the fighter for the Prophets. His embroidered and aged armor was a sign of an honor passed down generations to a single special Elite. None of the Elites dared to speak up against Folsanee.

" I do not know what this quarrel is about, but I do not care," he said. " My mission is to stop this heretic and to prove to the Prophet's of our worth. Future arguments can be made later, but not until we have completed our objective and secured the unity of the Covenant. Understood?"

Both Elites stood straight up and placed their hands onto their chests, a form of salutation. " Yes Arbiter!" they both chorused.

" Organize your men and gather weapons and armor. Make sure that the invisibility option works for your troops Turanovee. Mulandoor, double-check to ensure that your plasma swords are fully energized. We will move out at the light of GREEN."

The Covenant had used the forerunner technology to create their own clock of the roations of their sun. From morning to midnight the colors moved from YELLOW, ORANGE, RED, BLACK, PURPLE, BLUE, GREEN, and PINK. The contraption was a circular dial with a plasma surface on it and a clear glass prism that resided underneath. As more sunlight from their star emitted through the planet, the prism would reflect this sunlight in concentrated and purified form into the plasma. The plasma would absorb the light and convey the time of day by its color. The more sunlight that was absorbed, the darker the plasma surface grew. This also served as a weather forecaster during harsh climate.

Folsanee watched the residing backs of the Elites as they left the room and sighed. The mission could be compromised if the two did not settle their differences. Their animosity reminded him of his relationship with Rolandee before he performed heresy against the Prophets. Rolandee and him had constantly argued about their servitude to the Prophets. The last time they had had a conflict was before his departure to Yerebek.

" Why do you grovel to those old worms?" snarled Rolandee as Folsanee was about to embark on the Phantom. " They send us to our deaths and to do their dirty work. Those that fail are tortured and executed for 'heresy' of not complying with the Prophet's wishes. We were once a free and proud race, and now we must be the lap dogs of those that destroyed our city and tricked us into submission!"

" Do not speak in that tone," muttered Folsanee. " We are doing the work of the Gods. The Prophets are our guides to achieving the Great Journey that will help our kind regain its honor back once again. Why must you say such devilish things?"

" Folsanee," growled Rolandee. " You have been brainwashed. You have accepted defeat when our true journey is so imminent. Join me, and I shall free our brothers and the other allies and build a new Covenant, where we shall decide our objectives and goals!"

" If that day comes," Folsanee said solemnly. " Then you and I shall be on different sides. I will not betray the honored ones for such a scheme."

" Then," growled Rolandee. " We got a parting of the ways. Our friendship is over." And with that Rolandee left, leaving his best friend wondering.

After barely surviving the attempt to incorporate the Drones into the Covenant, Folsanee later heard that during his mission Rolandee had rebelled. He and a small group of Elites, grunts and Hunters had stormed the supply room near the basement of High Charity and stolen one of the Four phantoms, two which had been loaded with Banshees and Ghosts.

Folsanee sighed once again and slowly walked to the huge doors. As he stepped outside into the hallway he recalled Rolandee's oath of their parting of ways and loss of friendship. He had hoped that if the two divisons battled, he would never had to face his friend ever again.

Yet it came to soon.


End file.
